Mas allá de lo que quiero
by El Chalchiuitl
Summary: Deidara narra la historia de las cosas, las personas y de cuando sus ojos solo se fijaron en el..-Ojala nunca te hubiera fallado- Reto: Una piedra en el camino, dia: 19 de Marzo.


Titulo: **Mas allá de lo que quiero.**  
>Piedra: <strong>Perla.<strong>  
>Autor del fic: <strong>Tanuki Sempai.<strong>  
>Autor del manga: <strong>Masashi Kishimoto.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>*~Mas Allá de lo que Quiero<em>~* **

**.**

**. **

-Es decir, jóvenes, que si a este lado divide, al pasarlo al otro lado ¿Este numero?-

El profesor nos observo con el rostros serio, como siempre, señalándolos con el marcador que llevaba en su mano, entrecerró sus ojos fijándose en alguien que estaba delante de mi, un imperceptible chasquido se escapo de aquellos labios y yo solo me dedique a observar como pondrían en vergüenza al idiota de enfrente.

-Deidara…-abrí mis ojos y me incorpore en la silla con rapidez- ¿Pareces distraído? Es acaso…¿Qué ya sabes la lección? De ser así por favor ilústrame, pequeño-

Mi cuerpo tembló lentamente y lo observe lleno de rabia y resentimiento, mis mejillas se habían teñido de un rubor por las bochornosas palabras de aquel profesor sin titulo, apreté mis puños aguantándome las ganas de echármele encima a golpes, dirigí mi vista hacia él y observe aquella sonrisa llena de satisfacción en su rostro, maldito seas Uchiha.

...

-¡Deja que me vaya ya!- grite aquello extremadamente molesto mientras me agitaba en aquel pupitre- ¡¿Qué edad tienes por Dios?-

-Diecinueve años..- abrí mis ojos sorprendido, no es que no lo supiera pero siempre que escuchaba la edad de aquel profesor sin titulo no me sentía tan lejos de el- No te iras hasta que consigas terminar esos ejercicios…-

Bufe y observe aquel tipo frente a mi, era el tipo de persona que te preguntabas ¿Qué demonios hace aquí? Era joven, guapo quizás sus únicos defectos eran la arrogancia y su frialdad hacia los demás. Siempre me había parecido denigrante el hecho que un joven mayor por dos años me diera catedra, pero llegue a un punto en que debía solo asimilarlo.

-Ese esta correcto, aunque…-sentí el algodón de su camisa rozar mi cuello y se sintió bien-Ese numero seria negativo-

-Soy muy listo-

-Ah, si todo un erudito…-

Sonreí, y el sonrió después, no era una sonrisa enorme, ni mucho menos marcada de alegría por la charla, no, era una pequeña y tremendamente patética, pero quizás él sonreía así. No me sentí ni feliz, ni avergonzado, no sentí amor, ni tampoco me encanto hacer sonreír aquel hombre, pero admitiré que me gusto verlo sonreír, aunque su sonrisa fuese pequeña y patética.

-Ya puedes irte-

Me levante tome mis cosas y me fui, pero antes de poder irme me detuve y regrese, aquel profesor sin sentimientos parecía absorto en el suelo, no dije nada; aunque puede haberme mofado de aquel hombre por lucir de aquella manera triste, sin decir nada me fui, no sin antes fijarme en su oreja, nunca lo había notado…. Tenia un arete.

...

Le había dejado un regalo aquel hombre, no era nada especial, simplemente había visto aquello y me había gustado, se parecía a él y sabia que él lo utilizaría sin falta, lo había escondido un viernes entre sus cosas, lo había envuelto en papel periódico, era pequeña y diminuta.

-Tomen asiento…-

Sentí algo llenar mi estomago, algo caliente y con eso creo que puedo describir mi felicidad, ahí en su oreja izquierda estaba aquel arete con forma de perla, no era una perla blanca como la de las caricaturas. Era gris y bien redonda.

Sabia que él nunca me agradecería, pues no sabia quien demonios le había obsequiado aquel pequeño detalle, me sentí tentado a gritarle ¡Fui yo, fui yo! Pero entonces tendría que morir de la vergüenza.

-Deidara…-lo observe y el me sonrió levemente, me sonrió mientras movía su cabello descubriendo su oreja- Thank you it´s a very nice gif-

Pestañee repetidas veces, me gustaría hablar un poco de francés para entender lo que me había dicho fue lo que pensé.

...

Saboree el helado que me había obsequiado, el parecía mas emocionado, no lo demostraba en su rostro pero sus ojos brillaban de una extraña manera, me sentí tranquilo a su lado y eso que para mi la vida no debe ser tranquila ni monótona, debe ser distinta, demente y alocada, con el Uchiha a mi lado no pude evitar sonreír, no sonreí porque lo amaba, no porque me gustaba, sonreí porque me encantaba estar a lado a alguien como el, distinto a mi.

-¿Hiciste la tarea?- el me pregunto mientras su camisa de algodón se llenaba de aire en alguno pliegues.

-Aunque nos hayamos encontrado por coincidencia, es necesario que me hables de clases….dame un respiro uhn-

-No seas irrespetuoso…-

-¡¿Irrespetuoso?- moví los brazos como loco, los transeúntes nos miraron como marcianos, Itachi les miro de manera molesta- Pero que dices, tu en enserio…¡Eres un caso difícil, Itachi!-

El me observo pero no me arrepentí, el haberlo llamado por su nombre porque eso nos acorto un año y medio de separación. Él no me dijo nada y saben, a mi era al único alumno al que llamaba por su nombre, ni siquiera a las chicas que le obsequiaban una infinidad de regalillos se ganaban ese derecho, siento que al decir su nombre he sido capaz de probar la gloria, acabo de darme cuenta que la gloria sabe a helado napolitano.

-¿Sois novios?- observe aquella rubia pechugona, era muy linda- Porque no me responden…¿Sois homosexuales?-

-¡Por supuesto que no!-sentí las mejillas de la vergüenza, me sentí exaltado y descubierto- Acaso estas loca, mujer entrometida-

-Soy homosexual…-mis ojos se abrieron asustados, y observe a Itachi que solo miraba a la joven que teníamos en frente- No, no somos novios…Somos maestro y alumno-

Lo que había acortado de años ahora se habían vuelto siglos para mi.

...

Las lagrimas me mojaron las mejillas y hale la camisa de algodón de aquel profesor, me odie a mi mismo porque él no me dirigía la mirada. El incidente del centro comercial ya había pasado, pero él se había alejado mucho de mi. Me sentía malherido, marginado por el ¿Qué debería hacer, que hacer? Sentí que me atoraba, el aire me faltaba y sentí temor.

-Es porque no soy homosexual…-

El me miro, su rostro no lo demostraba pero lo herí en su amor propio, me encogí en mi lugar y trate no temblar de miedo, quise decirlo que no importaba si era homosexual, transexual, bisexual, ninfomano o lo que fuese. Observe su oreja y la perla que le había obsequiado ya no estaba ahí.

-¿La estas buscando?- asentí torpemente y el sonrió lleno de ira- La he devuelto al mar…-

No dije nada tome su mano y mis bramidos aumentaron, Itachi sobo mi cabeza y levanto mi barbilla.

-Yo no soy gay…-el arrugo en entrecejo y apretó mis rostros con sus dedos- A mi no me gustan los hombres yo solo te puedo amar a ti…-

Ya no era un gusto, ya no me encantaba, yo amaba a Itachi Uchiha.

-Tu eras esa perla Deidara ….-entrecerró la mirada, tomo su maletín y me lanzo una ultima mirada desde el umbral de la puerta- Y yo ya te he botado, te he dejado atrás...-

Desde ese día no lo volví a ver a Itachi.

* * *

><p>Na: Aca mi historia espero les haya gustado


End file.
